Momakase
Momakase is a professional thief and sushi chef that appears in Big Hero 6: The Series, in the episode "Food Fight". Background Momakase is the self-proclaimed best chef in San Fransokyo, who has been the reigning champion of the underground cooking competition, Food Fight. She is also a known thief, even being on Mr. Frederickson's criminal data, famous for being extremely dangerous and highly skilled with blades. Due to her reputation, Mr. Yama hires her to steal from Alistair Krei's safe. Personality Being a professional thief, she is very analytical and precise in executing her plans. However, because of her love of winning, she is arrogant and condescending, treating others as beneath her and will fly into a fit of rage if she loses. Momakase is also backstabbing and greedy for when she stole the second half of the anti-gravitational device for Yama, she betrayed him and took the device to sell for an even higher profit. Like Wasabi with his OCD, Momakase is very peculiar of how her sushi is eaten and gets annoyed when people don't prepare or eat it properly. Appearance Momakase has a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, and green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks, tied back. When she is on a heist, she wears her hair spiked up, and dresses in a black-and-blue ninja suit along with a blue eye mask. Powers and Abilities Momakase posseses many skills common amongst Japanese ninjas, as well as some typical ninja weapons. *'Master Acrobat:' She is seen leaping across buildings with ease and doing flips while trying to infiltrate Krei's office a second time. *'Cooking skills:' As one of the best chefs in San Fransokyo (or the best according to her), she undoubtedly possesses amazing cooking skills. She also used this skill to complete her heist job by disguising as chef to infiltrate Krei's office. *'Sword Mastery:' She uses a set of graphene knives and katana as weapons, skilled enough to throw them with precision at people or things, usually in a non-fatal way. The unique feature of graphene being extremely sharp makes this even more dangerous. Equipment *'Graphene knives:' Momakase's choice of weapons are graphene bladed knives, which she uses for both cooking and combat. They can slice through solid objects in an instant, and are so thin they can only be seen from a side angle. She used a wired knife to break into Krei's office. Since the Food Fight rules force the loser to lend their knives to the winner, Aunt Cass is supposed to own them now. However, they are not seen in her knife collection from previous wins or anywhere else, so it's unknown if she got them or not. *'Graphene Katana:' She used it while trying to retrieve the second half of the gravitational disruptor. However, Hiro took it and used against her. It's not seen again after their fight so its fate is also unknown. *'Smoke bomb:' Used after her encounter with Hiro, Baymax and Wasabi to escape unseen. *'Poisonous fish:' Used to incapacitate Krei and Yama. She claimed the poison is not from the fish itself but added by herself. History Momakase was hired by Mr. Yama to steal a prototype gravitational disruptor from Alistair Krei. In order to steal it, she worked for him as a sushi chef, being suggested to him by his people as 'one of the best' chefs in San Fransokyo, which she later clarified as being the best. She served him sushi with a special toxin, getting upset when Krei excessively dipped it in soy sauce. After eating it, Krei asked if the fish was the one that's poisonous when not cooked properly, and she took offense for doubting her skills. Still, the fish made effect on Krei, but Momakase assured it was the toxin she added what poisoned him and not the way it was cooked. Krei tried to call for help with his cell phone but Momakase threw a knife at it. She then stole the device from his safe, not knowing it was only half of it, and left after she sliced Krei's desk, clothes and glass of water, which only fell apart later when Big Hero 6 arrived to attend Krei. Returning to her office located in the underground cooking competition, she met with Yama to give him the anti-gravity device and get paid, but Yama looked at his blueprints and saw it was just one half of it, thus refusing to pay and telling her to call him when she had the other half. Momakase decided to betray him and instead sell the whole device on the black market to the highest bidder. She returned to Krei's office to search for the other half and was ambushed by Hiro, Wasabi and Baymax. She easily defeated Baymax by slashing his armor with her katana. Hiro grabbed the katana but she used her knife to fight him. Wasabi intervened, only for Momakase to corner him and destroy his blades. Despite the short fight, she was impressed by their skills and succeeded in stealing the device, leaving by using a smoke bomb as well as slicing the shelf behind them which also fell apart moments later. Back at her office, she called Yama (who now offered to pay her double) only to let him know about her change of plans, poisoning him with sushi. She told her guards to take him home and eventually give him the antidote. She then noticed Aunt Cass in the cooking ring, who had recently become a fighter in the competition and so far was undefeated. Momakase decided to challenge her. When the competition began, she cheated by making Cass trip over and subsequently tried to sabotage her dish multiple times, although most of her attempts actually resulted in Cass's favor. During the competition, Big Hero 6 entered her office to retrieve the gravity device and fought her guards. They defeated the guards and Wasabi took the device. Momakase noticed the ongoing fight and rushed to deliver her plate to the competition judges, then dropped a net over Cass so that she couldn't deliver hers. The deadly thief then went into her office and fought the team, pinning Fred against a wall with her knives and trapping Honey Lemon in her own foam. She kicked Wasabi and made him drop the disruptor, which was accidentally turned on and made everything in the office and the cooking ring to turn blue. Thanks to the anti-gravity effect, Cass freed herself from the net and delivered her plate to the judges in time, winning the competition. Angry at the announcement, Momakase attacked her while floating, but Hiro deactivated the disruptor and she was trapped in the previously used net. Momakase later appeared in the news when Alistair Krei ordered to arrest her. Aunt Cass, unaware that she was so dangerous, watched the report with Hiro, who praised her for standing up to her. She is set to return in the episode "Fan Friction". Etymology *'Omakase' - Momakase's name is based on the word. This is a Japanese phrase referring to a type of meal consisting of dishes selected by the chef in a restaurant. Trivia *Momakase can be seen briefly in the series' intro along with other villains, in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Gallery BH6IntroVillains.png Momakase and Krei.png Momakase Knife.png Momakase data.png|Momakase in Mr. Frederickson's data. YamaMomakase1.png YamaMomakase2.png Momakase Building.png Momakase Ninja.png Momakase vs Baymax.png|Momakase cuts Baymax's armor. Momakase Graphene Knife.png MomakaseWasabi.png Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke bomb. YamaMomakase3.png AntiGravityDevice.png|Momakase with the gravitational disruptor. Momakase Sushi.png Momakase and Aunt Cass.png Momakase Sushi UCC.png Momakase Competition.png Momakase Competition 2.png Momakase fight.png Momakase Judges.png Momakase traps Cass.png Momakase BH6.png|Momakase fights Big Hero 6. Go Go Momakase.png Momakase smirk.png Momakase throws knives.png|Throwing knives at Hiro. Momakase Wasabi.png Momakase gravity 1.png Momakase jump.png Momakase gravity 2.png Momakase is trapped.png Trapped Momakase.png|Trapped. Krei at Momakase's arrest.png|Momakase is arrested. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans